I Love You
by zanessatroyellafangirl
Summary: Gabriella just found out that Troy cheated on her. But when he comes back a week later, will Gabriella be ready to forgive him? Troyella Oneshot


**_I Love You_**

Gabriella stared at the thing in her hand in horror.

A thong...a red thong.

And it didn't belong to Gabriella. She was sure of it.

This wasn't the first time she had discovered unfamiliar women's clothing. She had found a lacy camisole under the mattress. A black thong in the closet. A blue lacy bra under the dresser.

When Gabriella first saw it, she was confused. Then she was horrostruck. Now she was pissed.

She knew why there were women's clothing everywhere.

Her husband, Troy Bolton, was sleeping with another woman. Or even women! Gabriella was sure of it.

It all made sense now. Him coming home late every day, not even spending time with Gabriella or telling her he loved her, getting mysterious phone calls...

It all added up.

Gabriella quickly called her friend, Sharpay.

* * *

"Gabi! Hi!" Sharpay said. But her smile faded when she heard a sob. "Oh, Gabi, what's wrong? I'm here! Tell me everything."

"T-Troy is ch-cheating on m-me," Gabriella cried. "I-I'm sure of it-t. I k-keep finding women's c-clothing everywhere! And none of th-them are m-mine!"

Sharpay became angry. "Troy is cheating on you?! Are you serious?"

"Shar, what's wrong?" Ryan asked, coming into the room.

Sharpay covered her phone and said to Ryan, "That Bolton is cheating on Gabriella--his wife! Can you believe it?"

Before Ryan could answer, Sharpay was talking to Gabriella again. "Don't worry, Gabi. He'll pay for this. Look, why don't you move in with Ryan and me? We have plenty of space. You wouldn't be barging in or anything."

After some persuasion and convincing, Gabriella finally agreed to move in that afternoon and stay "just for a little while."

* * *

While this was all happening upstairs in the bedroom, Troy had just come in from work. It was a hard day.

He remembered telling his secretary the news...

_"Hey, Melanie," Troy said, walking up to her._

_Melanie smiled seductively. "Hi, Troy."_

_Troy ignored the smile. "I think we should stop seeing each other."_

_Melanie's smile faded. "Why?"_

_"I've just realized I love my wife," Troy said. "Cheating on her was wrong. And I don't love you. I love her."_

_"That's not true, Troy!" Melanie exclaimed. "You love me! You know it!"_

_"I LOVE GABRIELLA!" Troy shouted back. _

_"YOU ACTUALLY LOVE THAT SLUT?" Melanie yelled. As soon as she said that, everyone gasped. They knew she was a goner now._

_Sure enough, Troy said in a low voice, "Get out of here. You're fired."_

Yes, it was true. Troy was cheating on Gabriella. He was planning to ask Melanie to marry him and then divorce Gabriella, but then he saw the picture of him and Gabriella. And then he overheard Melanie saying that she only loved Troy for his money. Troy knew Gabriella would love him even if he was penniless and had nothing to offer her.

He knew what he did was wrong.

And he was going to confess and apologize.

He was about to call for Gabriella when she came downstairs herself. Troy smiled.

"Hey, look, Gabi--"

"It's over, Troy," Gabriella cut in.

Troy's smile faded. He felt just like Melanie. "W-what?"

"I know you're cheating on me," Gabriella said. "You should really try to find better hiding places for all those clothes."

"Shit," Troy muttered. He looked at Gabriella. "Look, Gabi--"

"Don't call me that!" Gabriella shouted, slapping him in the face. "You have no right to call me that! And now you have no right to call me your wife, either! I'm leaving! And I'm filing for a divroce tomorrow!"

Troy noticed the suitcase next to her. Troy panicked and shook his head. "No, Gabi, please! I admit I was cheating on you, but--"

"But what? Did she dump you? Or was she not good enough?" Gabriella asked cruelly. "And not to mention that you two had sex in OUR room, in OUR bed! Oh, excuse me. It's all yours now!" She was about to leave but Troy stopped her.

"Gabi, I love you," Troy said.

"Don't give me that crap!" Gabriella shouted. "If you really loved me, you wouldn't be fucking some whore behind my back! Well, now you can do that all you want! I don't care!"

She slapped him again and left. She quickly climbed into her SUV and drove away.

Troy fell to the floor. He had lost the thing that was most precious to him...the love of his life.

But he was determined. He was going to find her, whatever it took...

* * *

**_A Week Later..._**

"Okay, bye, guys," Gabriella said to the Evans twins as they were leaving. They owned a huge company and there was going to be an important meeting today that they had to attend.

"Are you sure you're fine by yourself, Gabi?" Sharpay asked. "You can come with us. We wouldn't mind."

Gabriella shook her head. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Sharpay sighed. "Tootles."

Gabriella settled on the couch and turned on the TV. Her favorite show, _Project Runway, _was on. But the show hadn't even started when the doorbell rang.

"Ugh," Gabriella groaned in frustration. "Sharpay, you better have a good reason!"

But when she opened the door, Sharpay was nowhere in sight. Instead, standing on the front porch was a tall, blue-eyed man. As soon as he saw Gabriella, he grinned.

"Gabi!" he exclaimed, hugging her tight. He was about to kiss her when he was pushed away.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked. "And how did you find me?"

"You and Sharpay are best friends," Troy answered.

Gabriella pointed to the door. "Get out!"

Troy saddened. "Gabi..."

"I told you not to call me that!" Gabriella shouted.

"Look, _Gabi, _you're still my wife," Troy said. "And--"

"I filed for a divorce last week!" Gabriella argued back.

"But I never signed the papers," Troy said. "And I told them that you weren't interested in getting a divorce anymore!"

"WHAT?!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Get out!"

This time Troy lost it.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! I APOLOGIZED, OKAY? ISN'T THAT ENOUGH! I LOVE YOU, GABI! NOTHING'S GONNA CHANGE THAT! YOU'RE STILL MY DAMN WIFE AND I LOVE YOU! SO WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TAKE ME BACK?"

Gabriella just stared in shock. Troy had never shouted like that before. She found it hard to talk now.

Suddenly, Troy collapsed to his knees. "Please, Gabi," he begged. "Just take me back! Please!" He took one of her hands and looked up at her.

Gabriella tried to free herself, but it wasn't possible. He had a firm grip on her.

"Troy, let go of me!" Gabriella shouted.

Troy did let go of her. Gabriella was about sigh of relief...but then Troy kissed her.

Gabriella tried to scream, but it was impossible to do so with Troy kissing her so hard. And then to her horror, she found himself kissing him back.

Troy slammed Gabriella against the wall, but she felt no pain. What was she doing? This was the man that cheated on her!

But Gabriella couldn't help but like it. No, she loved it! She missed Troy and his kissing and how safe she felt when his arms were around her.

The second they separated for air, Troy said breathlessly, "Take me to your room."

And to her surprise, Gabriella found herself leading Troy to her bedroom.

As soon as the door closed, Troy pounced on Gabriella and removed her shirt and jeans. He tore off his shirt and his pants. His boxers were almost torn in half, considering the fact that they now had something big in there.

"God, I've missed this," Troy said before pushing her onto the bed and sucking on her neck while removing her panties.

Gabriella just moaned. She yelped when Troy sucked on her sensitive spot.

"Troy," she moaned. That was all she could do.

But it made Troy crazy. He took off his boxers and positioned himself. Then without warning, he thrust into her.

Gabriella shrieked. "Troy! Fuck harder! Faster!"

With each thrust, Gabriella shouted at him to go harder and faster until she couldn't say anything. Troy was going at incredible speed now and Gabriella loved it.

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted his name. Troy took off her bra and suck and bit on every flesh he saw. Gabriella bit her lip but she couldn't contain her scream.

"Troy!" she shouted. "I'm gonna cum!"

Troy whispered, "Then cum with me, babe."

Finally, they did. Gabriella sighed while Troy said Gabriella's name. He collapsed next to her and said, "You were amazing."

Gabriella smiled. She could see beads of sweat on Troy's face.

"I love you," Troy whispered.

Then for the first time in ages, Gabriella whispered back, "I love you, too."


End file.
